The present application relates generally to a power distribution system and more particularly, but not exclusively to a zero net energy (ZNE) DC datacenter power distribution system. Recent developments in renewable energy technology and DC grid technology have facilitated development of ZNE power distribution systems. Present efforts in ZNE power distribution systems suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. Existing proposals fail to effectively power a datacenter by regulating the power generated by multiple power sources in order to reduce power consumption from a utility grid and reduce the energy cost of the power distribution system. There remain unmet needs respecting power supply regulation, reliability, and power quality. Further unmet needs include reducing energy costs and preventing loss of power to a datacenter. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.